creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/P
__NOWYSIWYG__ P *P.A.M. Kagamine *Pa Tonbe Nan Men Moun Dyab La (Don't Fall into the Hands of the Devil) *Pac of Death *Pac-Man *Pacemaker *Pacifist War Song - 1917 *Pack *Pack Rat *Pac-Man NES *Pacman Glitch *Pact, The *Pact With the Devil *Padded Walls & a Steel Door *Page, The *Pages *Pages, The *Pain Isn't Real *Pain Isn't Real: Part Two *Pain *Pain of Lingering Life, The *Pain the Reaper *Painful Memories *Painful Reminder, A *Painted Christmas, A *Painter From Queens, A *Painting, The *Painting in the Attic, The *Painting of Nightmares *Painting with Scars *Pal Pal *Pal Pal: A Coincidence and Truth of Pal Pal *Pale *Pale Face, The *Pale Faces *Pale Luna *Pale One, The *Panda *Pandora *Pandoro *Panic Room, The *Panzerfaust Theory, The *Papa John's Killer *Papi Nightmare *Paper Mario *Paper Mario: Ripped to Shreds *Paper Mario: The Incoming Doom *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Paper Mario: Too Late *Paper Route *Papercut *Papercuts *Papercuts (Aka The Failed Human Experiments) *Papercuts (Remastered Edition) *Paperface *Para5it3 *Paradise *Paradox, The *Parallel Being, The *Paralysis *Paralyzed *Paralyzed Dream *Paranoia *Paranoia Paranoia *Paranoia Fuel *Paranoid *Paranormal, The *Paranormal Dream *Paranormal Experience *Paranormal Experiments *Paranormal Premises *Paranormal Voodoo Doll *Paranormal Premises *Paranormal Premises R *Parappa and Salaria: Protecting a Soul *PaRappa The Rapper: Forgetting *Parasect *Parasite *Parasite, The *Parasite..., The *Parasitic Birth *Parent's Love, A *Paranioa, The *Paris *Parks and Recreation Lost Episode: Jerry's Funeral *Parrot, The *Part of the 5.3% *Partnership *Partners No More *Party Girl *Party of a Lifetime *Party Of Ages, The *Pass it On *Pasta movies *Pass Me On *Passenger, The *Passing Through *Passout Game, The *Pasta of Pasta, The *Pasta Maze, The *Pasta Monsters *Patch of Grass on Route 2, The *Path, The *Path of God, The *Paths, The *Paths Divergent *Pathway to Ascension *Patient, The *Patient 000013 *Patient 021 *Patient 1: Black or Red? *Patient 2: Numbers *Patient 3: To Be Honest *Patient 4: Illusions *Patient 88 *Patient N° 22 *Patient No. 0017983 *Patriarch's Poem, The *Patron Saint of the Good-Looking Corpse, The *Patterns *Paulie's Puppy *Pawn Legion, The *Pawn Shop Puzzle. The *Pawn Stars Lost Episode *Pax-12 *Pay Up *Payphone, The *PBS Freakout *Peace Advocate, The *Peace and Quiet *PeaceWalker *Peacoat Man, The *Pearl.avi *Peculiar Dream, A *Pedestrians *Pedophile *Peephole, The *Peer Review *Peering into Another World *Pen, The *Penlay Octog *Pen-Man *Pendant, The *Pendulum *Pennhurst Asylum *Penta Man *Pentagram *Penumbra: My World *People Upstairs, The *People Who Stare Through Mirrors *Percentages *Perfect *Perfect Child, The *Perfect Circle *Perfect Dark *Perfect Day, The *Perfect Existence, The *Perfect Machine, The *Perfect Neighbors, The *Perfect Routine, A *Perfect Video Game, The *Perfect World *Perfection *Perfection of Nova *Perfectionist *Perfectown *"Perfect" Game, The *Perfect Hiding Place, The *Perhaps I've Got a Clone *Perhaps Only a Coincidence *Perilous Secrets *Peripheral Vision *Perish Song *Persona *Persona Has Become Reality *Persona3: The Haunting *Personality Molding *Perspective *Persuaded *Pest House 001: The Digested Guest *Pest House 002: A Horse in the Attic *Pest House 003: The Macabre Sphere *Pestilence *Pet Graveyard *Peter *Peter's House *Petrified Pearl *Pets *Pets On Chains *Petville Death *Phage's Hospital *Phantom Dog *Phantom Bellman, The *Phantom Game, The *Phantom Gamecube *Phantom of Majora's Mask *Pharaoh's Curse, The *Philadelphia Experiment, The *Phillip's Diner *Phineas' Suicide *Phineas and Ferb Lost Episode *Phineas and Ferb Theory *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 2 *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 3 *Phobia *Phone *Phone, The *Phone..., The *Phone.avi *Phone Call *Phone Call, The *Phone Call..., The *Phone Charger, The *Phone Emulator, The *Phoning the Beast *Photos, The *Photograph, The *Photographs, The *Phoenix on the Sword, The *Photonic *Photoslash *Phu Bai Figure, The *Phycous *Physics of Hell, The *Pianist, The *Piano *Piano, The *Piano and the House, The *Piano Woman, The *Pick up the Phone *Picking up Courtney *Pickman's Model *Pichu's Fate *Pico Paco... *Picture Curse, The *Picture in the House, The *Picture on the Wall *Pictures *Pictures of the Past *Pie Is the Fore of Life *Piece of Hell, A *Piecing It Together *Pig Day *Pigman *Piggyback *Pikachu Dies *Pikachu, Where are You? *Pikachu's Scream *Pikcell *Pikdead *Pikmin *Pikmin Madness *Pikmin: 10 Days *Pikmin: Part One *Pikmin's Dark Secret *Pikmin's Revenge *Pile of Blankets, The *Pile of Photographs, A *Pile of Photographs II: Deadly Retaliation, A *Pilgrim in Cyberspace, A *Pill, The *Pillars *Pillowcase, The *Pin Kusshon Tape, The *Pinata, The *Pinata Nightmarre *Pinch *Pinch of Salt, A *Pine Barrens, The *Pingu's Dream *Pingu: Lost Episode *Pink Beret, The *Pink Lester *Pink Monster, The *Pink is Death *Pinkamina Condition, The *Pinkie Pie Plushie *Pinky St: Kira Kira Music Horror *Pirate Frimsalyssjs.wmv *Pit and the Pendulum, The *Pit of Music, The *Pitch Black *Pitch Black Ritual *PKEMON- The Violet Islands *Place I Knew, The *Plague, The *Plague Doctor *Plague Doctor, The *Plague of Equestria *Plain, The *Plain Room, The *Plan, The *Plane Flight *Plankton Got Served *Plants VS Zombies *Plastic Surgery *Plateau *Platform Of Afterlife *Platinum *Play *Play It Again *Play or Die *Play Something *Play This Game . exe *Play with Me *Play with Me! *Play-time *PLAY3R 1 *Player *Player 3 *Playground.avi *Playground, The *Playground of Mysteries, The *Playing God *Playing With Sound *Playing the Part *Playmate *Playtime *Please, Don't Look Away *Please, Why? *Please *Please Come *Please Cry *Please Do Not Save The Game *Please Don't Let Me Sleep *Please Don't Look *Please Follow Me *Please God Wake Me Up *Please Help Me *Please Insert USB Device *PLEASE READ *Please Run...Please Stop... *Please Wait *Please, Help Me *Please, Wake Up *Please, Why? *Plot Holes *PLU Black Eyed Kid *Plumber Don't Wear Ties - Lost Edition *Plumbing *Plush Dog, The *PM Mutation of 1997, The *Pocket by ManufacturerINC, The *Pocket Change *Pocket Full of Gold *POD *Poe Readings *Poe-ets Nightmare, The *Poem about Life, A *Poem For Love *Poem for Mother, A *Poem For Reality *Poem of He Who Lurks, The *Poem of Jeff the Killer *Poem of MrCreepyPasta, The *Poem of the Forgotten *Poemata Minora, Volume II *Poet and the Fall, The *Poetic Sadness *Pofv.txt *Point Lookout *Pointing Ninja of Xi, The *Pointing Ninja of Xi 2, The *Pointing Ninja of Xi 3, The *Pointing Ninja of Xi 4, The *Pointing Ninja of Xi 5, The *Poison *Poke Flute *Pokeball Transporter System, The *POKEMON! *Pokémon *Pokémon "Game of Tag" Blue *Pokémon - An Adventurer's Dream *Pokémon Black *Pokémon Black and White: Midnight Ash *Pokémon Blank *Pokémon Blood Edition *Pokémon Blue *Pokémon Broken Blue *Pokémon Burning Gold *Pokémon Creepy Black on Nintendo *Pokémon Creepy Black 2 *Pokémon Crystal: A Call *Pokémon Cursed Diamond *Pokémon Dead Channel *Pokémon Death Snap *Pokémon Demonic Green *Pokémon Dusk *Pokémon Eerie Gold *Pokémon Embodied Green *Pokémon Fire Dead *Pokémon FireRed: Love Me *Pokémon Forgotten Yellow *Pokémon Glitch - Pikachu's Scream *Pokémon Gold Glitch? *Pokémon Gone Green *Pokémon Green: The Beginning *Pokémon HG/SS Easter Egg *Pokémon Hollow *Pokémon Isn't Real, Right? *Pokémon Lost Silver *Pokémon Lost Silver 2 *Pokémon Lost Silver: Continuation *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Creepy Happy Mask Buddha *Pokémon Nightmare *Pokémon Obsidian Black *Pokémon Pinwheel Village *Pokémon Plague *Pokémon PoisonPurple *Pokémon Red *Pokémon Revolution *Pokémon Ruby *Pokémon Scary Red *Pokémon Silver *Pokémon Snap *Pokémon Snap Beauty *Pokémon Tainted Red *Pokémon War Theory *Pokémon Wounded Silver *Pokémon XD 77345 *Pokémon XD: Burning Lugia *Pokémon ZKhan *Polar Express Theory *Polar Reversal *Polaris *Police Car *Polaroid Camera, The *Poliwhirl *Polly the Staring Dolly *Poltergeist *Polybius *Polybius CreepyPasta *Polybius Curse, The *Polybius Experience - Wiped Memories *Pond... *Pong *Pony Centipede, The *Pooh Bear Man *Poolman, The *Poor Rival *Poostman, The *Pop *Pop Goes the Weasel *Popped Culture: Eve *Popped Culture: Grand Theft Otto Part 1 *Popped Culture: Grand Theft Otto Part 2 *Popped Culture: Grand Theft Otto Part 3 *Popped Culture: Mike Wazowki *Popped Culture: Wreck-It-Ralph *Pop Ups *Porsche, The *Portal, The *Portal Playtime *Portal Project, The *Portal Purgatory *Portal Theory *Portal: Mourning *Portal: Who Really Cut The Cake? *Portal 2 Caroline *Portal 2 Creepypasta *Portal 2 Intro *Portal 2: No Escape *Portal 2: The Elaborate Trap *Portal 2: The Truth *Portal 2: The Unreleased Version *Portrait of Roisin Dhu *Possessed *Possessed Dog *Possessed Knife, The *Possessed Knife, The (Prologue) *Possibilities of an Impossible Existence *Possible Abduction *Post, The *Post Office, The *Post-Apocalyptic Adventure Time *Post-Mortem PhotographyP *Postman Pat *Potty Mouth *Pound of Gold *Pot Trip *Power of Words, The *Power Rangers Lost Episode: The Hidden Ranger *Powerpuff Girls Origin *Power Outage *PMD: Explorers Of Death V2 *Prank Me *Pranking Pawn Stars *Practically Deserved It *Prebought Gravestones *Precious *Precipice *Predator *Predicament, A *Predictive Illuminati Card Game *Pregnancy *Prehistoric Rain *Prelude Pathétique *Premature Burial, The *President, The *Press of a Button, The *Pressure-Carbonated Soda *Pretty Little Face *Prevent Utopia *Prevention of Evoulution *Preview.rar *Prey *Price of Immortality, The *Price of Perfection *Prime Material *Primeval *Primordial *Primordial Dream *Primrose *Princess *Princess Named Mia, The *Principal, The *Princeton Project *Prison *Prison Break *Prisoner, The *Prisoner 959 *Private Caller *Private Detectives *Private James Masterson *Private's Dread, A *Pro ana messed up *Procedures *Product Design *Promenons Dans Les Bois (French) *Poet and the Pit, The *Poet and the Fall, The *Professor Layton and the Devil's Box *Profile Pic *Profile Picture, The *Progress Made *Project 93057 *Project Eeveelution *Project Nightmare *Project Operator *Project Revelation *Project X51 *Project Zalgo *Project-D *Projekt II: Ertrag *Prom Dress, The *Prom Night *Promenons Dans Les Bois (French) *Promise, A *Promise, The *Promise Fulfilled, A *Prophecy of Zarah, The *Prophet, The *Prophetic Monolith, The *Proprietor, The *Protect Me *Protective Hold *Protector, The *Protectron-147 Series Droid *Prototype, The *Prototype 10: Would You Kindly? *Providence *Proxies *Proxy *Psi Doomsday *PSN Hell *PSX *Psycho *Psycho's Poem *Psycho-Noire *Psycho-Noire Encounter *Psycho The Shifter *Psycho... Why? *Psychological Shipwreck, A *Psychologist *Psychopathic Theory *Psychosis *Psychotic, The *Psychotic Christmas *Psychic Minds *Puchi Carat.gbc *Puddle: Downpour, The *Pukwudgie** *Puppet, The *Puppet Master *Puppetmaster's Regime, The *Puppetmaster's Regime - Act II, The *Puppy Love *Pumkinkiller *Pumpkin *Pumpkin Hill *Pumpkin Pancakes *Pumpkin Seed Cranberry Biscotti *Punched-Out!! *Pure Fear *Pure Innocence *Purgatory Dream *Purloined Letter, The *Purple Aura, The *Purple Buildings *Purple Eyes of Creepiness *Purple Lilac *Purple Prizes *Purpose *Purse, The *Pursue Your Happiness *Pursuit, The *Putrid Love *Puzzle Box *Puzzling Fate *Pvt. Metz *Pyro's Face *Pyro's Secret, The Category:Meta